User blog:VanXFiona/List of Chapters in Zoids: Neo Fuzors
This is a list of chapters of the novelization story Zoids: Neo Fuzors. Chapter 1: "Red Comet" Rising Kana/Romaji Translation: "赤い彗星" の上昇("Akai Suisei" no Joushou) In the year 2017, three years passed after the war in Mindanao. Zoids are now used for competitive and friendly combats, run by the Zoids Battle International Commision, under the leadership of the United Nations. The chapter begins when a 17-year old Zi-Fighter named Pat along with his Liger Zero fought the first Zoid Battle in his home country in Mindanao. Chapter 2: Payback Kana/Romaji Translation: 回収 (Kaishu) A group of militants tried to sought after Pat after the second Zoid Battle, but this was thwarted when Pat himself staged his one-man crusade against the rampaging militants. But only a matter of seconds Pat makes his escape, he and his Liger Zero took excruciating damage by the hands of three Geno Saurers. As before Pat faints, he activates the AI system of his Liger Zero and took him into a safe place. Pat later encounters Jay Anne and her fiancé, Robertson. The couple nursed Pat back to health. But, Pat reluctantly leaves his Liger Zero to find parts in order to repair it. But later he stumbles into a Murasame Liger at the end of the chapter. Chapter 3: Lion's Sword Kana/Romaji Translation: ライオンの剣 (Raion no ken) Robertson, aware of Pat's situations, repairs his Liger Zero if in case he returns, but Pat returns with a Murasame Liger. Robertson is seem aware for Pat having feelings with Jay Anne, challenges Pat in a Zoid Battle. Before the battle, Jay Anne later knows that Pat, the "Red Comet", is a Zi-Fighter with destructive attitude. She decides to manipulate her own fiance by killing Pat for her personal benefit. But when Pat found out that when Robertson is being used, he ends up breaking up his relationship with Jay Anne, Jay Anne ends up crying as Pat points a pistol on her face in trying to kill her in vain, but he refuses to pull the trigger. Later, Pat and Robertson traded their Zoids, Pat retains the Liger Zero, with Robertson with the Murasame Liger. Chapter 4: The Blue Beast Kana/Romaji: ブルー獣 (Burū-juu) After the intense rivalry between Pat and Robertson, they later become friends and formed the Guardian Team, Pat yearns to reach Class S to show what the means of true victory. They come across of a Rayse Tiger, piloted by Kevin. Pat fought Kevin in another Zoid Battle with no restrictions in weapons, Pat manages to defeat Kevin with the Schneider Armor. Kevin joins with the Guardian Team after the battle. Chapter 5: Fiery Wings Kana/Romaji: ウイングス火のような (Tsubasa Hinoyōna) After the Guardian Team is formed, Pat finds a Zoid with blazing wings flying around the skies. He tries in vain to seek after the flying Zoid and a mysterious group tries to seek him out again, and the flying Zoid manages to help Pat after the manhunt. Chapter 6: From Lovers to Enemies Kana/Romaji: 敵に愛好家から (Teki ni aikō-ka kara) While Pat and the Guardian Team advance through most battles, Pat meets with his former girlfriend, Keanne. He finds out that she was been brainwashed by the group tried to seek him out and challenges him with a Death Stinger. The only way to defeat her is when he disabled the Death Stinger with the Zero Schneider's Seven Blade Attack. The Death Stinger overloads and explodes. Leaving Pat into an unemotional state. Chapter 7: Blazing Wings of Fire - Transform into Liger Zero Phoenix Kana/Romaji: ライガーゼロフェニックスに変換 - 火の燃える翼 (Hinomoeru tsubasa - Raigā Zero Fenikkusu Ni Henkan)' After Pat recovers from his unemotional state, he continues to seek the Fire Phoenix, but during one of his battles, Fire Phoenix accepts Pat's request in his battle, transforming his Zoid into Liger Zero Phoenix. Chapter 8: In the Name of Freedom Kana/Romaji: 自由の名の下で (''Jiyū Nona No Shita De) Chapter 9: A new weapon - Diving Laser Claw Strike Attack Kana/Romaji: 新兵器 - ダイビングストライクレーザークロー (Shin heiki - Daibingu Sutoraiku Rezā Kurō) Chapter 10: Integrity Kana/Romaji: 清廉(Seiren) Chapter 11: Jay Anne's Karma Kana/Romaji: ジェイアンズカルマ (Jeianzu Karuma) After a certain battle, Robertson becomes aware of Pat having feelings of Jay Anne. But Pat denies this situation. Robertson made a bet with Pat by offering Jay Anne to Pat will cost more rivalry between the two. Pat refuses to accept the deal, instead Pat wants to kill Jay Anne for his own personal glory. Robertson sees Pat carrying weapons, ammunition, and melee based weapons for his manhunt mission. Though its too late to stop Pat of doing this killing spree, Robertson does not do anything but to find out why. While hunting for Jay Anne, Pat and the Liger Zero tracked her around the city, for some reasons, Pat will not use his Zoid to kill her but the weapons he had carried could be useful, he brought with him a Barrett Sniper Rifle, an RPG, M60 Machine Gun (especially when aboard inside his Liger Zero), M4A1 Assault Rifle, explosives, and two M60 Ammunition belts strapped into his body in an X-pattern. First, Pat went into the rooftops of a building and tries to snipe Jay Anne (including Mina and Jovie) with a sniper rifle but he fails when she left on the area near the building where Pat is seen hiding in the rooftops. Second, he tries to destroy a vehicle on which she rode on with an RPG, and again fails it until he ran out of ammo. Then for the third time, using his Liger Zero, he mounted an M60 Machine Gun on the the top of the cockpit segment, while the Zero in autopilot mode, Pat takes use of the M60 Machine Gun as he chases Jay Anne of shooting her; Jay Anne finds out that Pat is trying to kill her with no reason. And for the second time, Pat fails again to kill her as he ran out of ammo. When Jay Anne returns home, she confronts Pat and asking him why does he want to kill her without any reason, then Pat drew out his sidearm, pointing at Jay Anne; when this happens, Robertson quickly appears and tries to stop Pat of pulling the trigger, but after five seconds, Jay Anne gets shot on the leg. One day after the incident, Jay Anne was sent to hospital. According to the doctors, she didn't sustain fatal injuries. Pat apologizes to Robertson; he hesitantly accepts Pat's apology, then he goes to Jay Anne's room. Asleep, Pat enters the room to talk to her. However, Pat is not going to apologize to her, he ends up laughing megalomaniacally, claiming that he won the bet with Robertson. But after that, he stopped the laughter, and left the room. And yet, Pat remains unsatisfied, trying to find out the answers of trying to kill Jay Anne as the chapter ends. Chapter 12: Attack of the Zabats! Kana/Romaji: ザバットの攻撃 (Zabatto no Kōgeki!) Chapter 13: The Unknown Zoid Kana/Romaji: 不明ゾイド (Fumei Zoido) Chapter 14: A Bitter Goodbye Kana/Romaji: 苦いさようなら (Nigai Sayōnara) After Kevin's Rayse Tiger took a mortal damage, injuring Kevin at the process. After five minutes, Kevin died in the arms of his lover, Mina. Mina blames Pat for Kevin's timing death. With that, Pat defects from his team and starts going alone. Only a matter of time, Pat becomes upset about Kevin's death, his unemotional state returns within him. After Mina had caught Pat, Pat drew his gun, gives it to Mina in order for her to kill him. But she refuses to kill him only a matter of time she accepts her boyfriend's death. Chapter 15: Another one bites the dust - Pat is distracted by defeat! Kana/Romaji: もう一つは地面に倒れる - パット閃光に散る (Mō Hitotsuwa Jimen ni Taoreru - Patto Senkō ni Chiru!) Chapter 16: Betrayal Kana/Romaji: 裏切り (Uragiri) After suffering a bitter defeat by the hands of the Spiegiel Team, Pat again leaves the Guardian Team in order to hide his shame from his friends. This time, Jay Anne finds out that Pat was once a child soldier and mercenary who used to fight against the terrorists three years ago. This is somewhat that she knows that Pat could be a murderer. And again Pat finds out about the group who tried sought him out is called by the name "Gilvader Corps". After encountering with the organization, Fire Phoenix took severe damage, it overloaded and Pat had opted to self-destruct Phoenix in order for him to escape. Chapter 17: Red Comet no more! Kana/Romaji: 赤い彗星いいえもっと! (Akai Suisei Te Motto!) Pat leaves his friends and hesitantly defects from them. Jay Anne, Robertson, Mina later found out that Pat was known as a child soldier and mercenary who used to fought in the anti-terror war three years ago. The three tried in vain to seek after Pat and confront him, but Jay Anne managed to find Pat, but disappeared moments later, before Pat leaves in the shadows, she finds a picture of Pat and his deceased mother. Chapter 18: Insurrection Kana/Romaji:暴動 (Boudou) A flashback from the point of view of the 12-year old Pat. In this chapter, Pat starts out being attacked by a school bully. Later, he conceals a pistol, points a gun to the bully and shots him dead. With Pat commiting a murder, he was placed under arrest and sentenced 10 years in house arrest. Chapter 19: Manipulation Kana/Romaji: マニピュレーション (Manipyureishon) Another flashback from the point of view of Pat. A year later, Pat is released from house arrest and was forced to join the military in order to fight terrorism in Mindanao. Pat underwent into genetic enhancements and used himself as a test subject for cryogenic research and life-extending enhancements. One year later, Pat is awaken from his cryosleep, and then he finds his first Zoid-to be, the Liger Zero. Pat is later sent into the Delta Force Assault Squad name "Alpha" under Lieutenant Rocky, along with Ensigned soldiers Vinnie, Lance, Charlie, and Ace. Chapter 20: Vengance Kana/Romaji: 復讐 (Fukushū) Another flashback from the point of view of Pat. Pat befriends a girl and her mother and provided him shelter. But a Brastle Tiger attacked Pat where he failed to protect the building where the family lived where a Thermic Blast destroyed the building. Pat vowed his vengeance for killing women and children. Chapter 21: Grudges Kana/Romaji: 恨み (Urami) Another flashback from the point of view of Pat. Pat defects from the military and decides to stage his one-man crusade against the terrorist organization in the Municipality of Basilan. Chapter 22: Dawn to Destruction Kana/Romaji: 夜明け破壊する (Yoake Hakai Suru) Another flashback from the point of view of Pat. Pat encounters the terrorist's ultimate Zoid, the Madthunder. Pat forces himself to fight alone, but a matter of time, he is being assisted by the military and a group of children claiming to be freedom fighters. Chapter 23: Mission Complete Kana/Romaji: 任務 完了 (Ninmu Kanryou) Pat continues to fight the Madthunder although being assisted by the military and child guerrilla soldiers. More than a hundred lives were lost in this bloody battle, Pat almost witnessed more than 30 children who were freedom fighters died and hundreds of soldiers also lost their lives to attain a sense of peace. Pat later rearms his Liger Zero into its basic Zero Armor. Pat, now enraged as a result of witnessing of how soldiers lost their lives in a bloody war, fought the Madthunder brutally, and successfully destroyed the rampaging Zoid. Chapter 24: The Moment of Redemption Kana/Romaji: 償還のモーメント (Shōkan No Mōmento) After Pat is being chased after by the Gilvader Corps, he arrives in front of both Jay Anne and Robertson, they told him the Guardian Team is no more without Pat. And few seconds later, Pat collapses and catches a fever. Jay Anne nurses Pat to health, during her brief conversation wth Robertson, his feelings for Jay Anne will be passed to Pat. And Pat will later realize that he needs to be taken care of. Later, Jay Anne confesses her pure feelings for Pat by seducing him when she felt the guilt of Pat's sense of integrity. Pat hesitantly accepts her feelings when will become of his future. Chapter 25: The Return of the Red Comet - Zero Falcon's Debut Kana/Romaji: 赤い彗星の帰還 - ライガーゼロファルコンのデビュー (''Akai Suisei No Kikan - Raigā 'Zero Farukon No Debyū) Pat finally gained his full redemption, and had atone for all the sins he had committed against Humanity and Nature. But during that process, Jay Anne, and her friend Jovie decided to give him a new look; which is obviously identical to Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel. Pat becomes happy after given a new look, though the color of his hair is dark red. Pat remains unsatisfied, after he finds out that he had never visited the grave of his deceased mother for more than three years. Jay Anne and Robertson accompanied Pat visiting his mother's grave. Pat becomes overwhelmed with emotion, and finally breaks down into tears that he never seen his mother long before she died in an accident. Pat continues of blaming himself regarding his mother's death, and continues crying. But, Robertson told Pat, that it wasn't his fault why his mother died, while Jay Anne comforts Pat in somewhat in a sisterly embrace. And Pat later realizes that revenge was not the answer to overcome a painful and bitter past. Upon leaving his mother's grave, he stumbles into another Zoid; the Jet Falcon. A Zoid infused by the spirit of Pat's mother, the Falcon told Pat that his mother will remain within him forever. And took with Jet Falcon. When he is about to transform his Liger Zero into Liger Zero Falcon (Kai), his ability as a Zoid pilot increases shortly. And after an intense battle, Pat immediately won the battle, swelling with pride, he finally accepts his mother's death since three years passed. Chapter 26: A New Member of a Family Kana/Romaji: 新会員の家族(Shinkaiin no Kazoku) After accepting his mother's death, Pat decides to live with Jay Anne's family as told by Robertson. Jay Anne's parents welcomed Pat as her family's new member. Jay Anne and her parents are well-aware regarding Pat's emotions bothered him so badly that Pat alone must interact with his Liger Zero. Pat talked to his Liger, and Liger Zero wouldn't say a thing. But Robertson appeared, and the two briefly made a conversation regarding the painful and bitter past that Pat experienced from his good childhood days to a horrifying wartime youth. Pat secretly told Robertson that he (Pat) is "not" human but genetically-enhanced and he also admits to Robertson that he can "survive" death. Then, Liger Zero looked at Pat eye to eye, the Liger managed to tell Pat about what Robertson said that he must forget the tragic days that he had encountered, but Pat hesitantly accepted. Chapter 27: Ash Like Snow Kana/Romaji: アッシュライクスノーと (Asshu Raiku Suunou) Pat lacked his pride of accepting his mother's death and again wracked by depression, in a dream, he encounters a woman wearing a white dress; which turned out to be Pat's mother. Pat wakes up crying which only to be heard by Jay Anne. Pat asks Jay Anne for comfort, according to Robertson, the ghost of Pat's mother is trying to say something to Pat that is why he (Pat) was so under pressured and depressed when he saw his mother's ghost. It appears that both Pat, Jay Anne and Robertson can see ghosts. While Pat and Liger Zero went alone exploring in the place where his mother was found dead when a suicide bomber blew the bus where she was on, Pat was angered about what did the terrorists did to his mother three years ago before he joined the war. Jay Anne was so worried of Pat what was the message of his mother to him, and goes out to find him. Then, Pat sat down under a tree in a lake where he and his mother supposed to have a picnic since he was five-years old, while holding a picture of him and his mother, he finally saw his mother's apparition. Shocked, Pat had thought his mother is still alive, Pat expresses his regrets for what happened to his mother, and his mother told him that she was sorry that she was neglectful to Pat, and Jay Anne quickly appears as she saw the ghost of Pat's mother, she finds out his mother was less responsible to Pat. And the ghost of Pat's mother told him that her love will protect him, and his mother's ghost disappeared. As the ghost left, he kneels down on the ground and crying tears of joy, while Jay Anne comforts him. Pat is also sorry for Jay Anne that he was "mistaken" for the actions he did and why did his mother deserved to die and why, Jay Anne also joins crying with Pat, she hesitantly forgave him. Moments later, Robertson, Mina, Emmanuel overheard all the things regarding Pat's tragic and bitter past. In order for Pat to regain his pride and fighting spirit, they both faced him heart-to-heart, then again, Pat accepted the aid of his new comrades. Chapter 28: Gang War in The Desert - Rise of Hayate Liger Kana/Romaji: 砂漠のギャング戦争 - ハヤテライガーの台頭 (Sabaku no Gyangu Sensou - Hayate Raigā No Taitō) Chapter 29: The Red Comet's Confession - Dreaming For A Kiss Kana/Romaji: 赤い彗星の告白 - キスを夢見て(Akai Suisei No Kokuhaku - Kisu O Yumemite) After having his fighting spirit re-ignited. Pat has something to take care of... putting his emotions to the test once more after having it suppressed for three years. However, since Pat's personality changed, it is revealed that Jay Anne has feelings for him after being dumped by her former boyfriend Robertson. Robertson had overheard what Pat said. The two made a brief conversation regarding Jay Anne, after the latter's break-up, Pat feels sorry for breaking Robertson's relationship with Jay Anne, but yet for Robertson; he had forgave Pat for he doesn't want to be used and told Pat that Jay Anne is capable of using her womanly charms to manipulate people emotionally, but as far as he is concerned; Pat is obviously a genetic-enhanced human and he cannot take direction from anyone else. Pat curiously questioned Robertson regarding that he "had" kissed Jay Anne in a dream. And then, Robertson had offered the deal to win Jay Anne, and Pat has his new mission - to put his feelings to the test by confessing his love for her. However, Pat went out on his own, and finds Jay Anne in front of him. And when this happens, this turns out to be a date. Pat becomes annoyed with Robertson's deal by muttering cursing words though Jay Anne is unaware of this. The two enjoyed a great day together. But when Pat is about to say it, Jay Anne expresses her thanks for helping Pat and told him that she has feelings for him. When he hears this, Pat gives Jay Anne a kiss, when he feels the sensation of kissing her, he claims it was touching, then he had said "I love you." The two become happy that they both express their feelings to one another, their relationship had finally began. Chapter 30: Father and Son Reunited - The Undefeated of The East! Kana/Romaji: 父と息子が再会 - 东方不败 (Chichi to Musuko Gasaikai - Tohofuhai!) Chapter 31: Battle Team Heroes Kana/Romaji: バトルチームヒーローズ (Batoru Chīmu Hīrōzu) Chapter 32: Fallen Angel Kana/Romaji: フォールンエンジェル (Forun Enjeruu) Chapter 33: Awakening Kana/Romaji: 目覚め (Mezame) Chapter 34: Friends from the War Kana/Romaji: 戦争から見る (Sensou Kara Miruu) Chapter 35: The Voice of the Past Kana/Romaji: 過去の声 (Kako no Koe) Chapter 36: The Ultimate Technique - Sekiha Tenkyoken! Kana/Romaji: 究極の技術 - 石破天驚拳! (Kyuukyoku no gijutsu - Sekiha Tenkyoken!) Category:Blog posts